33. Kapitel: Die Todesser
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 33. Kapitel: Die Todesser (im Original: The Death Eaters) Von Harry und Nagini, die ihn umkreist, nimmt Voldemort zunächst keinerlei Notiz, sondern betastet seinen wiedergewonnenen Körper und seinen Zauberstab. Dann wendet er sich dem vor Schmerzen wimmernden Wurmschwanz zu. Statt seines blutenden rechten Armstumpfes greift Voldemort nach dessen unversehrten linken Unterarm. Er drückt auf das dort eingebrannte Dunkle Mal, um seine Todesser sofort zu sich zu befehlen. Während Voldemort darauf wartet, welche seiner früheren Anhänger erscheinen werden, erzählt er dem noch immer gefesselten und geknebelten Harry großspurig, dies sei das Grab seines verachtenswerten Muggelvaters. Er selbst habe diesen trottelhaften Muggel aus Rache getötet, aber als Toter sei er jetzt doch noch nützlich für die Wiedergeburt seines Sohnes gewesen. Seine wahre Familie treffe aber gerade ein. Auf dem Friedhof apparieren etliche maskierte Todesser. Sie huldigen ihrem wiedererstandenen Meister auf Knien und stellen sich in offenbar vorgegebener Reihenfolge um ihn auf, wobei einige Lücken dazwischen bleiben. Voldemort zeigt ihnen gleich, dass er wieder ganz der Alte ist: * Er beschuldigt sie als unwürdige Anhänger, die ihren Meister verraten hätten, als er sie dringend brauchte. * Er foltert den um Vergebung flehenden Avery, um klarzustellen, dass alle hier büßen müssten, wie sie sich in den vergangenen vierzehn Jahren verhalten haben. * Er erweist sich als "gnädig" gegenüber Wurmschwanz und zaubert ihm eine bewegliche silberne Ersatzhand. * Er schreitet den Kreis der Todesser ab, entlarvt Lucius Malfoys Treuebekenntnis als Heuchelei, verspricht Walden Macnair für die Zukunft menschliche Opfer zum Töten und ermahnt Crabbe sr., Goyle sr. und Nott sr. zu besseren Dienstleistungen. * Er kündigt als Schritte zur Wiedererlangung seiner Macht an, die Dementoren und die Riesen zu gewinnen. * Er kommentiert einige der Lücken im Kreis: Die in Askaban eingesperrten Lestranges werde er für ihre unverbrüchliche Treue belohnen. Der hier fehlende feige Todesser werde bestraft, der hier fehlende abtrünnige Todesser werde getötet. Dieser nicht anwesende treue Todesser sei in Hogwarts und dank ihm sei Harry Potter jetzt hier. Selbstdarstellerisch berichtet Voldemort, was geschehen ist: # Als er Harry Potter töten wollte, sei er an einem nicht bedachten alten Opferzauber von dessen Mutter gescheitert. Sein zurückprallender Todesfluch habe ihn aber wegen seiner bisherigen Schritte hin zur Unsterblichkeit nicht getötet, sondern nur seines Körpers beraubt. # Seine Fähigkeit, von anderen Besitz zu ergreifen, habe er jahrelang nur an tierischen Lebewesen nutzen können, die ihm halfen, vorübergehend sein Dasein zu fristen. Erst vor vier Jahren sei er einem Zauberer begegnet, der ihm fast eine Wiederkehr ermöglicht habe: Der naive Lehrer aus Hogwarts sollte den Stein der Weisen für ihn stehlen. Harry Potter sei aber erneut dazwischen gekommen und habe diesen Diener unbrauchbar gemacht. # Letztes Jahr habe ihn dann endlich einer der Todesser aufgesucht, dem er die Anweisungen zur Wiedererschaffung seines Körpers geben konnte. # Bei der Rückkehr habe Wurmschwanz eine Mitarbeiterin des Zaubereiministeriums zu ihm gebracht. Mit etwas Zutun habe er, Lord Voldemort, von ihr erfahren, dass während des kommenden Schuljahrs in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinde und wo er einen treuen und bereiten Todesser finden könne. Nach Erhalt der Auskünfte tötet Voldemort die Informantin. # Nach einem alten schwarz-magischen Wiedergeburtsritual habe er seinen Körper wiedererlangt und dazu Harrys Beitrag erzwungen. Angeberisch demonstriert Voldemort, dass er auf diese Weise den Opferzauber von Harrys Mutter überwunden hat und Harry jetzt berühren kann. Mit einem Cruciatusfluch gegen den gefesselten Harry zeigt er, dass Harry ihm weit unterlegen ist, und kündigt an, Harry jetzt vor den Augen der Todesser in einem "fairen" Zaubererduell zu töten. Am Rand erwähnt: Goyle, Nott, Elixier zur Schaffung eines provisorischen Körpers, Wiedergeburts-Elixier 33.Kapitel im Film Nachdem Voldemort seine Gestalt wieder erlangt hat, fordert er von Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab zurück. Mit dem Zauberstab drückt er das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm seines Dieners. Sofort kommen sechs Todesser appariert. Zur Begrüßung beklagt sich Voldemort bei Crabbe sr., Goyle sr., Macnair, Callahan? und Lucius Malfoy (ein Todesser wird nicht namentlich genannt), dass sie nicht nach ihm gesucht hätten. Als Wurmschwanz sich bemerkbar macht, zaubert ihm Voldmort eine silberne Hand an den Armstumpf aus Dankbarkeit, weil er ihn in den letzten Monaten versorgt habe. Voldemort verhöhnt den toten Cedric Diggory. Harrys empörter Ausruf veranlasst Voldemort sich Harry zuzuwenden. Selbstherrlich versucht er Harry herabzusetzen und zu demütigen. Voldemort erklärt, an seine Todesser gewandt, Lily Potters freiwilliger Tod habe einen ultimativen Schutz um Harry geschaffen, infolgedessen er ihn nicht anrühren konnte. Er demonstriert seinen Zuschauern, dass er Harry jetzt anfassen kann, weil Harrys Blut nun in seinen Adern kreise, diese Berührung verursacht Harry höllische Schmerzen. Unvermittelt löst Voldemort den Bann, der Harry am Grab der Riddles festgehalten hat. Harry stürzt von dem Grabstein, Voldemort fordert Harry auf seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben. ;Änderungen im Film zum Buchgeschehen :Im Buch wird mehrfach hervorgehoben, dass Voldemorts Augen glühend rot sind, im Film sind sie stechend blau. :Es apparieren nur sechs Todesser zum Friedhof, im Buch sind es erheblich mehr. :Voldemort Enthüllungen zu den Ereignisse Halloween 1981 beziehen sich nur auf Lilys Lebensopferschutz (siehe oben Punkt 1). :Die notwendigen Erklärungen zu den Geschehnissen der letzten 13 Jahren und der jüngsten Zeit (siehe oben Punkt 2-5) werden im Film nicht gegeben. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4h